The Car Crash
by Buffalo-Dreams
Summary: AU. When Maggie is chased into the road by bullies, she is hit and falls into what seems to be a permanent coma. With only Ryou Bakura as a witness and a stubborn spirit making the rules, can she gain justice and return from her sleep? Friendly!Angloshipping (RyouxOC)
1. Chapter 1

Margaret Greene walked out of the school entrance, happy to be out from the daily prison that was school. She pulled her bag onto her shouder, and put her other hand in her pocket, gently fingering her _Duel Monsters _deck. She would always smile when she touched her deck, as it had won her many duels, and some good friends too. But that happiness was about to shatter, when at the school gates, she saw two girls, who she knew well, but hated her just as much as she did them. They looked over at Maggie, and started giggling and whispering. As Maggie got to the gates, they pounced.

"Hey, look, the freak," the taller, blonde girl laughed, chewing her gum obnoxiously and pointing.

"Hey, Greene! Still pining off the guys for silly cards?" the other girl said, who was short, tan and had dark hair. They pinned Maggie to the gate, obviously wanting to cause her some kind of pain. The metal dug into Maggie's back, and she gritted her teeth.

"Leave me alone, you cunts," Maggie growled, trying to punch them away, but the girls held her fist, still clenching.

"Hah! She thinks she's tough! We'll show you who hits who at this school," the blonde one, Aruka, grinned, and kicked her in the stomach. Maggie doubled over, and fell to the ground, while the two girls cackled.

"Damn!" Maggie whispered. Her duelling deck had spilled out from her pocket, and were now lying hopelessly on the grit of the yard. The brunette, Megumi, picked up one of the cards, and laughed cruelly.

"The _Herald of Creation_, eh?" Megumi inspected the card, until she ripped it in half. Maggie's eyes went wide, and her heart was in her throat; that was her favourite card!

"No!" she screamed as the two slips of card fluttered to the ground. She struggled to get up, but Aruka kicked her back down. The two girls then started to tear up every card in Maggie's deck, while Maggie screamed and slapped the air, hoping to strike the girls, but her efforts were fruitless, as soon after, every card was destroyed.

"What you going to do now?" Aruka demanded, while Maggie cried in her spot. She eventually gained enough strength to punch Aruka and sprinted away swiftly, with the two girls stunned, but soon in her wake. Maggie's cheeks were soaked, and she ran blindly from the school, not caring where she ended up.

* * *

Ryou Bakura waited at the bus stop, still waiting for a ride home. The bus was late today, and he began to grow impatient. After a while, he started sketching a portrait of his favourite card, _Change of Heart_. He was very fond of drawing, and he did it whenever he could, including when waiting for an overdue bus. The picture was just about finished, when he heard shouting, and loud sobbing from the other side of the road. Two girls, who were from his school, were chasing another girl, who he instantly recognised as Maggie, the other English tranfer student who he had recently made friends with. She must have been the one crying, as her eyes were red, from what Ryou could see from such a long distance. He wanted to help, but the main road was very busy, and his bus would be coming in a matter of minutes.

He stared at Maggie, who blindly ran into the road. She looked up, and the two locked eyes. Ryou's eyes became wide, and his cheeks went a pale shade of pink, mainly out of anxiety. The two soon stopped staring after a car bumped violently into Maggie, sending her flying onto Ryou's side of the road.

"Margaret!" Ryou screamed, running up to her. Maggie was seemingly unconscious, and a pool of blood was spreading from her waist. Ryou looked over to the two girls on the other side of the road to shout curses, but they were already gone. Tears formed in Ryou's eyes as he looked at his friend. The poor girl lay on the ground, with no sign of movement. Ryou was just about to call an ambulance, until a middle-aged man ran up to them, eyes wide in shock.

"Is she alright? I saw what happened with those two girls, no, harpies! Do you want me to call an ambulance for your girlfriend, lad?" the man questioned, while Ryou blushed.

"S-she's not my girlfriend, but yes, please do!" Ryou's voice was frantic and high-pitched. All he cared about now was getting Maggie to safety, and to stop the bleeding as soon as possible; Maggie would certainly die of blood-loss, and Ryou wasn't really comfortable around blood.

The long wait for the ambulance was agony. Ryou held onto Maggie and tried his best to staunch the bleeding. It seemed as though Maggie had been stabbed by something on the car, part of the bumper, maybe? Ryou pondered this, while still keeping the large wads of tissue on Maggie's waist. There was still no sign of life, and Ryou was expecting the worst.

After about twenty minutes, the ambulance finally arrived. Paramedics flooded out from the back, carrying a stretcher and medical equipment. They started to load Maggie onto the stretcher, and Ryou was eager to come with them. As Maggie was taken on board, Ryou thanked the old man for his help, and followed, until one of the paramedics barred him from the door.

"Hey, no passengers; this is an emergency," the paramedic said sternly.

"B-but," Ryou stuttered, his ears glowing pink, and his eyes watering. "I still want to see if she's ok, please,"

The paramedic scanned Ryou up and down, until he finally relented and let Ryou on board. Ryou hurried to sit by Maggie, and a different paramedic sat by him.

"Are you the girl's friend? 'Cause if not, you'll get booted off," the paramedic said.

"Yes, she's my friend," Ryou whispered. He took hold of one of Maggie's hands, and squeezed it tightly. The rest of the trip was silent, except for the whining sirens just above their heads. Ryou began to trace around the lines on Maggie's hand, and thought back to those two girls. Ryou knew their names; Aruka Harada and Megumi Daishi. They were just two of the many horrible people at Domino High, and they were imfamously well-known to bully new kids, especially transfer students.

Ryou himself was bullied by them, until they got bored and wandered off. He'd thought that since hardly any new students came to Domino, there wouldn't be anymore problems, until now. Especially since Maggie was English, like himself, she had been racially abused. But Ryou had always thought of Maggie being a strong girl, not one to lose control like she had today.

Well, that was just the problem with bullies.

They could tear you down, one little bit at a time, until they ripped you apart completely.

* * *

_Well, that's the end of the first chapter! I spent a couple of days on this, and on the whole, I think it's going great. I won't be able to update as much, since I have Art and Geography coursework to be doing. But, if everything goes ok, I should be able to have half of this done by next week. Until then, it's nothing from me!_


	2. Chapter 2

The hospital was busy, as it always was. Full of bustling doctors and nurses, worried families on chairs in lobbies, and hospital beds wheeling about all over the place.

Ryou had always hated hospitals. They smelt wrong, looked intimidating and you could always find someone, in a small room, dying with their loved ones around them. Bad memories came from this place, and Ryou felt uncomfortable as he wandered through the all-too familiar halls, with Maggie's hospital bed beside him.

Soon, the small group of people; including Ryou and Maggie, the doctor, and a couple of paramedics came to a small room; a simple, white box with equipment and a small bed. With Maggie safely delivered to the room, the paramedics left for another duty, leaving the doctor, and the two teenagers.

Ryou looked over to Maggie, who was still unconscious. The bleeding from her side had stopped, finally, and the colour had drained from her cheeks. Her short, blonde curls looked limp across her round, spot-ridden face. She definitely didn't look like her usual cheery self, and it made Ryou feel guilty.

_I should have done something, _Ryou thought to himself. _Something to help. Why do I always have to stand by while my friends get hurt like this?_

Wait, hadn't he been in this situation before?

A good few years ago, yes.

* * *

_The telephone rang, making the empty house echo. A seven-year old Ryou walked over, and pressed the moulded plastic onto his ear._

_"Hello, Bakura residence," Even a little lad like himself spoke with a polite air about him; he was taught so by his father._

_"Ryou, this is daddy," a low, husky voice entered Ryou's ears, and he squealed in delight._

_"Hi daddy! Why aren't you home yet? Where's Mummy and Amane?" he asked innocently, to which his father sobbed slightly. "Are you crying, Daddy?"_

_"Look, Ryou, I have something to tell you. Your mother and sister, they were coming back from their shopping trip, and they had an accident,"_

_"Did Amane do a pee-pee in the car again?" Ryou's nose turned up in disgust, while his father said nothing for a while._

_"Far from it, lad. I'll pick you up and take you to where they are, ok?"_

_"Okay, daddy! I can't wait to see them! I wonder, did they buy me the _Duel Monsters _cards that I wanted?"_

_"…I'll pick you up later," his father hung up. _

* * *

The doctor, who was examining Maggie, looked up and saw Ryou's worried expression. "Hey. Try not to look so worried. Your friend is going to be fine," she said gently. Ryou looked up and saw the small smile on the doctor's face.

"Do you know what's going to happen to her?" Ryou's voice trembled slightly, and he looked over to Maggie, who was breathing steadily, but slowly.

"Yes. She has received a major concussion, which resulted into a coma. As for her waist, she will have to have a few stitches, but we won't give them to her for now. She needs to rest for a few weeks, and by then, hopefully, she will have woken up. We also think that Maggie has a broken ankle, most likely from the fall. Once she wakes up, she will need crutches. I trust that you'll be able to help her get around places, won't you?" the doctor stood back upright to look Ryou in the eyes.

"Yes, I mean, I hope to," Ryou managed a small smile. "I suppose I'd better get going now," He stood up, waved good-bye and left. The doctor went back to observing Maggie, until Ryou came back in, asking, "Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

"Dr. Yamashita," she replied. "And yours?"

"Bakura Ryou," Ryou said, bowing slightly. "Thank you for your help, ma'am," he said, before leaving once again.

Dr. Yamashita chuckled to herself and watched Ryou as he left the ward.

* * *

When Ryou got home, no one was there. He sighed, knowing that his father would be out at work, and, well, his mother and sister were in another place. He kicked his shoes off and sat down on the couch with a book.

However, no matter how much he tried to get into his favourite horror story, his mind always went back to Maggie, and more importantly, those girls who chased her into the road in the first place. Ryou had seen the look in Aruka's eyes; they were full of vengeance. Whatever Maggie had done first, it had surely aggravated her enough to start chasing her.

His mind brought him back to that fateful trip to the hospital, all those years ago.

* * *

_"We're here," Ryou's father whispered as he parked the car. Ryou opened the back door and skipped out, looking over to the looming white building._

_"Why are we at the hospital, Daddy?" Ryou asked, delicately sucking his thumb. His father turned, kneeled, and put his hands on Ryou's shoulders. He had a deadpan expression, and his eyes were red._

_"Look, Ryou, I want you to act grown-up and mature, like me, okay?" his father said, while Ryou nodded. "Your mother, and Amane, well…" he paused to turn away, and sobbed. Ryou patted his father's cheeks with his hands._

_"What is it, Dad?"_

_"Your mother and Amane, after that accident, they went to a better place. They're gone now, okay?" his father's voice trembled, and he sobbed loudly on Ryou's shoulder. Reality smacked Ryou in the face, it screwed up, and he cried along with his father._

* * *

Ryou was now sobbing in the present, and tears stained his face and book. His sobs shook his whole body as he remembered him and his father crying in that car park.

Would the same thing happen to Maggie? Ryou could not stand the thought of another loved one dying so abruptly, especially at the hands of two spiteful girls.

He vowed that Maggie would get justice, but what would happen to her in the meanwhile?

* * *

_That's the end of the second chapter! I honestly think that there's a HUGE ton of mistakes in this, but I just ain't bothered atm to fix them. Sorry!_

_Anyways, R&R please. And thanks for reading. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Whispers echoed throughout the halls of Domino High. Ryou walked slowly, and nervously. He was still shaken from yesterday, and he didn't want any reminders about it either.

_'Did you hear about the accident from yesterday?'_

_'Yeah, wasn't that Greene girl in it?'_

_'I think so, didn't she die from that?'_

"She didn't!" Anger and desperation flowed from Ryou as he shouted in the boy's face. Instant realisation of his outburst took him over and he ran off to his form class.

"Hey, you, come back here!" the boy called after him, but Ryou was too quick. _Damn it, Ryou, shut up!_

He ran into class 1-B, where his friends sat in the corner of the room. Yugi was the first to see the distress on his face.

"Hey, Bakura! What's up, you look kind of shocked,"

"I-it's nothing," Ryou's cheeks tinted pink.

"Say, did you hear about Maggie? Looks like she was in an accident, or something," Jonouchi said, leaning back on his chair.

"Yes, I heard, but why's everyone so worried about it?" the group of friends widened their eyes and looked over to Ryou, who was continuing to read his horror novel.

"What do you mean? Maggie was seriously hurt, apparently," Anzu said. "You should feel more sorry for her,"

"I know she was," Ryou said through gritted teeth.

"And apparently, she was beat up by those two girls in 1-C," Honda added.

"What, you mean Haruda and Daichi?" Jonouchi asked incredulously. "Those sluts deserve a good beating if you ask me,"

"I already know, I was there!" Ryou snapped, while receiving looks of astonishment from the gang.

"Seriously? What were you doing?" Yugi cried. Ryou was silent for a while. The silence was agonising for Ryou, and the others were soon bored of waiting for an answer, but Anzu put her hand on Ryou's shoulder.

"You can tell us later, if you want," she said softly, and wandered back to the gang. Ryou's eyes became cloudy.

As much as he wanted help, he didn't want to blab to everyone about Maggie's condition, especially in front of Aruka and Megumi. He needed to think of a subtle way to help her, but didn't know how.

* * *

At the hospital, Dr. Yamashita was clearing up her paperwork ready for after her lunch break, when a small knock came from the door of Maggie's room. She opened it to find an older woman, with short, bright blonde hair, blue eyes and a winter coat on. Behind her was a plump teenager with long brown hair and green eyes. Their eyes were both tear stained, and Dr. Yamashita was taken aback.

"H-How may I help you?" she asked nervously.

"Is my daughter in there? Maggie Greene?" the woman asked, sobs wrecking her body.

"Yes, are you her mother and sister? I'll let you in, but I was just about to leave. I'll give you a few minutes to see her," the doctor opened the door wider for the two females to rush in. When they reached Maggie, they burst into a fresh amount of tears. Just looking at their daughter and sister in a hospital bed alone gave them a reason to cry.

"What happened to her?" Maggie's mother, whose name was Tracey, asked, with tears streaking down her face.

"She was supposedly hit by a car, which resulted in her becoming a comatose. She was brought here by her friend, Ryou Bakura."

"A car?! Why the Hell would she walk into a car, the silly cow," Maggie's mother scorned. Maggie herself, flinched, but not enough for her family to see.

Maggie's older sister, Khloe, scraped her hair up into a ponytail, swallowed her tears, and said,

"Mum, shut up. I'm sorry, doctor, my mother's just stressed and upset. But about this Ryou guy, we won't be able to contact him at any point. I'll be in college, and Mum will be at work."

"Perhaps I could arrange a date when you could talk to him about yesterday. Which day is best for you?" Dr. Yamashita suggested thoughtfully.

"That would be great, thank you. I guess Sunday would be a good day, we're both free. But I'm not sure that Ryou would be great with it," Khloe replied.

"Ok then, I'll call Mr. Bakura as soon as I can. I'll see you out." The doctor ushered the two woman to the door, who thanked her gratefully.

* * *

It was lunchtime at the school. Hundreds of students filed into the cafeteria as they rushed to get their lunch. Usually, Ryou would have quite a big appetite, but today, he went without lunch. Walking outside towards the hill at the far end of the yard, he noticed Aruka and Megumi and their friends laughing and chattering away. Ryou was curious as to what their conversation was, so he hid behind a wall, eavesdropping on the girls.

"Did you hear about that limey, Maggie?" Ryou cringed as he heard Aruka's nasally, but hard voice, sloppy with chewing gum.

"Yeah, how she, like, got ran over yesterday," Megumi said.

"She was just doing that for attention. She's a freak," Aruka said, while her cronies tittered and agreed. Ryou felt his heart pound, and his temperature rose. Anger rose to the surface of his face as the girls carried on with their prattle.

"Why does she even come here? She doesn't even wear the girl's uniform, she's so stupid,"

"And she plays that stupid card game, _Duel Monsters,_ or whatever the hell it is,"

"Hey, Megumi, what did you do with her cards anyway?" Aruka asked. Ryou turned his head to look at the brunette, who produced two halves of different cards, one of them being the _Herald of Creation_.

"Whatdya think?" Megumi snapped, while the girls cackled.

Ryou couldn't stand it any longer. He stormed over to Aruka and Megumi, and slapped their faces, to which the girls, and some of the crowd, gasped at.

"I hope you're happy now, Haruda!" Ryou shouted. Aruka had a shocked look upon her face, which would have been comical in any other situation.

"What the fuck did you do that for, you twat?!" she rubbed her cheek while glaring daggers.

"Maggie's in the hospital, now, in a coma, with a badly broken ankle. Are you finally happy that you've destroyed more lives? Are you?" Ryou shouted in her face, on the verge of tears. It took many seconds for the duo to process what he had just said, but they shook it off, and laughed. "What the Hell are you laughing about now?" Ryou demanded.

"Oh, please, it wasn't even us. Who's to say that _you _didn't push her instead?" Megumi asked, an annoyingly smug smile creeping onto her face.

"I was on the other side of the road, if you weren't too blind to notice." Ryou said shortly, looking at Aruka.

"Oh, that's it," Aruka lunged at Ryou, but was stopped by a prefect before she could give him a scratch. The large crowd that had gathered were soon disappointed about the lack of flying fists, and dispersed rapidly. Ryou was carried off by another prefect, but try as he might, he couldn't get out of his grasp.

"Let me go, you twats!" Aruka shouted, kicking her legs about. Ryou soon gave up his struggle and allowed himself to be dragged to the headmaster's. Tears formed in his eyes as he thought of those horrible things that Aruka had said about Maggie. He decided that forcing himself onto those girls was a bit too rash; he needed to calm down and actually plan his revenge. But as he found out minutes later, those plans would have to wait.

* * *

_An angsty chapter, this be. This was a bit of a long update. Mainly due to homework... and or laziness. D:  
Anyways, it's up. And I'm glad that I have a follower now; TheCrystalGuardian! Thanks :)_

_Next capter will be up soon, so see you later :)_


End file.
